Dark and Deep
by PsychoBarbie
Summary: The last time new students appeared, they've ended up with a Seer, a Hunter, and Alpha twins. So what could the new girl, Lennox, be? Maybe she's just a girl looking for help, maybe she has an ulterior motive but in the end, she doesn't want to hurt anybody and she's afraid she'll do just that. She had a mission, wasn't looking for love, funny how things sometimes change. Catverse
1. Chapter 1

AN: It's Monday, ok fine it's now tuesday, so sue me. Anywho, here's Dark and Deep the interlude story for Miles To Go. Here you will meet Lennox and learn her story. this one won't be long, at all... i mean, the other two stories in the series is well over a 100,000 words. don't expect that. It's a side story, something to enjoy while we wait... this came upon me by something Gerard said in one episode so the what if's came in... anyways, read, enjoy, this is JUST the beginning, an intro of sorts. let me know what you think :)

... ... ...

As I stood there, looking up at Beacon Hills High School, I couldn't help but wonder if I was crazy, truly crazy for doing this. Maybe I was but it was too late to back out, too late to find another way. This was the last place I wanted to be but I knew it was my best bet for meeting the local pack. None of the information given to me told me where exactly the Alpha lived or even hung out but I did find out his Beta's went to school here so it was a start.

I sighed, pushing my bubble gum pink hair off my forehead as I finally went into the school in search of the office. I found it without very little incident but when I entered, the secretary was nowhere in sight. Are they still called secretaries? It's been a rough couple years, I really couldn't remember.

There was no one at the front desk but a desk back sat a young woman, perhaps even a student, she did look fairly young but that could have been her small pixie like features. She was a lot smaller than me, the type of girl who would make me feel like a monster if I stood next to her. I mean, I'm 5'8" and I could just imagine the height difference between us if she stood up. Her hair was platinum blonde and hung straight down and past her shoulders and she kept it off her face with a headband. Her facial features were delicate and if you stood there looking at her, she looked like the type of girl who screamed 'protect me' but that was all erased the moment she looked up at me and smiled. Her eyes were the color of the sea near a tropical island and they held a fierceness, one that showed she was a fighter, a survivor, and I could appreciate that. She might look like a pixie but underneath it, she was all warrior.

"Hello, can I help you with something?" the blonde asked, pulling me out of my musings.

"Yes, my name is Lennox Sloane. I'm starting today."

The pixie like girl glanced around before shrugging and moving to sit at the secretary's spot and when she stood up, it was just as I expected, the girl must have been only an inch or two over five feet, if that. With the heels I was wearing today, I towered over her. "Luckily, I know how to get you all set up here. I'm Cat by the way. Student Aide by night, junior by day."

My eyes lit up at that, hardly believing that the first person I met was one of the people from the information I was given. But really the girl I had a picture of looked nothing like the girl in front of me. The picture I had was of a girl with short dark hair and glasses, no speck of makeup in site. A nerdy type for sure.

Now I tried to pass off my being excited as something else. "Really? That's great, I'm a junior too."

"It's rough being a new student." Cat sympathized. "I've been there before but most people are super nice here. I love your hair by the way."

I played with the pink locks. "Thanks, I actually have this thing for wigs. So I'm sure it'll be a different color tomorrow." If only she knew what my thing for wigs really meant.

"That's cool." Cat replied. "Alright, so I have your locker assignment here, and your class schedule." She paused with a frown. "Well this won't do at all."

"What's wrong?" I asked, practicing at keeping my heart beat level and the same. I know Cat would never be able to tell but I knew once I met the others they would be able to tell no problem. I was getting really good at it but now I couldn't help but wonder if Cat found a discrepancy on my "transcript." Notice the quotation around the work transcript? Yeah, it was totally fake, well not totally, just the dates have been changed and the first name.

"You have no classes with me and since I'm the first person you met here, let me just change you into some of my classes." She tapped away on the keyboard for a few moments before stopping with a smile and printing up my class schedule. "We have first period together, so I can take you to your locker then show you your first class."

"Are you allowed to do that?"

Cat shrugged. "I just did. Principal Thomas is pretty lenient with me."

I breathed a sigh of relief, partially from her not finding something wrong and partially because I knew someone. Just goes to show, doesn't matter the where or the when, it sucks being the new girl. "You're so awesome, thank you so much."

"Don't even worry about it." Cat said, going back to her desk and typing something out before grabbing her bag and moving to stand beside me. "Don't take this the wrong way but you're like, really, really tall."

"Is that so bad?" Obviously this girl and I were on the same wavelength and I wondered if I could be so lucky to meet the others through her and get in with the local pack, even if they didn't know that was my intention. Luck had to go my way at some point, didn't it? Why not now?

"When you're this short and all your friends are taller than you, you get sad when the new kid is super tall." The blonde replied with a grin.

"I'm sorry?" I apologized, ending it with a question.

Cat laughed as we reached my locker and she waited while I tried out the combination before dumping my backpack in there and grabbing a binder and a pen. As we turned to leave, an arm slipped around the petite blonde, whose eyes lit up and she turned to give the guy a hug, going up on her toes to give him a quick kiss. I'm not gonna lie, the guy was pretty hot; I had no problem admitting he was cute. He was a few inches taller than me with my heels but seemed to tower over the blonde who he had wrapped in his arms. His sandy colored curls were the kind that someone would love to run their hands through and if it wasn't for my mission and Cat being my first and only friend, I just might have been tempted but what really got to me, was his eyes, a piercing blue, as they turned to look at me and I realized exactly who he was.

"Oh, this is Lennox Sloane, she's starting today. Lennox, this is Isaac, my boyfriend." Cat introduced us.

I tried not to appear startled at the name Cat just gave me as I smiled and sent a small wave to the tall werewolf. I couldn't believe that I had lucked out this much, that the second person I had met at the school was one of the werewolves I was looking for. A part of me was a little confused, I swear the information had said that Cat was with Scott, the omega and I wondered how out of date my information was. Finding stuff on local werewolf packs when you're not part of any supernatural community is next to impossible, so really, I could've been very wrong.

"It's nice to meet you." I told him.

"You too, welcome to Beacon Hills. If you need help with school work, Cat's the one to go to."

The blonde pushed his shoulder before turning to grin at me. "He's right, I totally am. He'd probably be failing if not for me."

"Actually, our whole group of friends would probably be failing if not for her."

I couldn't help but raise my eyebrow at this statement. "Did I fall into the bad crowd already? I've only been here like 20 minutes."

"Stick with me kid, I got your back?" Cat said with a wink as she led the way to our first class.

Kid? Really? God if she only knew.

… … …


	2. Chapter 2

AN: early! thanks for the reviews, they make me so happy and i love the theories. Someone asked if Lennox will be in season 3b and I can't tell you right now... my decisions are never set in stone ;) or I just want to keep you in suspense longer... tra la la...

... .

School went by slowly and I realized I didn't miss out on anything at all. By the time lunch came around and I entered the cafeteria, I wondered if I really had to be _that _girl, the one I always saw in movies. The girl who had no friends and got to eat alone or go to a bathroom stall and eat in there but Cat stood up and waved an arm, calling my name. I walked over towards her, taking the empty seat beside her.

"Oh my god, your hair." A redhead gasped, staring at me in horror.

I quickly checked to make sure the wig wasn't lopsided before scowling at her. "It's a wig."

"Oh thank god. I thought that was your real hair and- no, just no."

Cat rolled her eyes beside me. "That's Lydia Martin. Resident beauty queen, fashion queen, anything amazing queen."

"Cat, that's so sweet." Lydia said, holding a hand over her heart before looking back at me. "But she's right. Do you wear that every day because I think a makeover would do wonders for you."

"I change it a lot." I replied, not sure how I felt about this girl yet. Lydia was new to the whole Supernatural thing from what I read. She dated some guy named Jackson who was a Kanima or something before becoming a werewolf and moving to London. Apparently she was bitten but was somehow immune to it all?

"Beside her is Stiles, we just call him Stiles because he has this thing with his first name, no one knows it, well I do but I haven't told anyone yet."

"You know my name?" Stiles asked in disbelief. "No one is supposed to know my name, how long have you known?"

"A long time, since that first day you picked me up on the street." Cat replied with a grin, pointing at the guy next to him. "That's Scott McCall-"

My eyes drifted from Stiles, who I knew was a human but was very much part of all things supernatural, and moved towards Scott, looking at him closely as my eyes flitted over his features. He was- how do I put this- hot. He had filled out quite a bit from the picture I had of him. The baby fat from his old picture had melted from him face, his hair was shorter and I had to remind myself, yet again, that I was here for a reason. He was an omega, who sometimes worked with the local pack with a huge sense of right and wrong. He gave me a crooked smile, reaching out a hand for me to shake but I only lifted my hand with a small wave, not wanting him to touch me. He took his hand back, looking slightly confused and I kept the smile on my face, not wanting to give anything away.

"And you remember Isaac, on the other side of him is Allison Argent."

My eyes turned now to look at the brunette girl who was giving me a kind smile. An Argent was still here? And still hanging out with the local pack? Allison dated Scott before Cat and after the Kanima incident, her and her Father, the only two left had gone to France. I didn't know they had come back, I was actually a little amazed they did as there were a lot of deaths among the Argent family recently.

I wanted to ask where Erica and Boyd were. I knew they were the other two members of the pack but I hadn't seen them or heard about them since arriving. So if I asked, it would seem completely out of place. I would just have to play it cool I guess.

"Where are you from?" Allison asked.

"Oregon." I quickly replied.

Cat glanced across the table at Scott before looking back at me and she held out a hand to touch my arm but I pulled out of the way. I knew how Cat worked, I knew she was a Seer and one touch would give away a lot of my secrets. I also learned to recite long passages of books in my mind for whenever I was around her just in case she touched me.

"Sorry." I hastily replied. "I'm just really not big with the touching. Trust issues and stuff."

"Okay then." Lydia said with a small roll of her eyes. "So, are we on for bowling tonight still? I mean, it's bowling, kind of lame and the thought of the rental shoes is icky but I think we should all do something fun."

"I'm up for it." Cat replied, looking up at Isaac. "I'm guessing you are too?"

"Right, like I'm going to let you go anywhere on your own with your knack-"

"Of getting into trouble." Everyone at the table finished and I looked at all of them in confusion as Cat stuck her tongue out at everyone before smiling at me.

"It's this joke, I'm clumsy and stuff and would probably be in a body cast if everyone wasn't looking out for me." Cat explained.

I nodded, accepting the explanation for the moment, although I thought Cat seemed anything but clumsy. The petite teen moved with such grace and agility, I just couldn't imagine her being clumsy.

"So did you want to join us?" Cat asked. "like I said, I know how much it sucks being the new kid so yeah, come with us."

"Sure." I replied, thinking this could only mean good things. "Is anyone else going, or just you guys here?"

"Going where?" Another voice asked.

I looked up to see a pair of identical twins, one of them holding the hand of a Hawaiian boy as the other one moved to sit beside Lydia, smiling at her as he grabbed her hand. My brain started going, trying to figure out if these were the twins that were mentioned, the Alpha twins, which were part of the Alpha pack that had been heading to Beacon Hills but if they were, what were they doing here, acting all friendly with the Beacon Hills pack. I needed updated information and soon.

"Bowling." Lydia told them. "Which you're all coming to as well."

"Oh, everyone else, this is Lennox." Cat called out, grabbing the new comers attention. "She's new, needs friends and we're all going to be nice to her or I'll kick you all in the face."

"Don't you have to be able to kick high enough first?" one of the twins asked.

"What is this? Pick on the Se- pick on Cat day?" She asked with a mock pout.

I smiled at her. "Well, I can always back you up, I'm tall enough."

"So is that real?" The Hawaiian guy asked, pointing to my hair.

"I like wigs. It's my lady gaga phase." I replied.

"That's Danny." Cat told me. "His boyfriend Ethan and beside Lydia is Aiden."

I waved at them as well. "This seems rather large to go bowling, any more people coming?"

Cat shook her head. "nope, this is basically it."

The bell rang and we stood up, Cat asking for my phone number as we walked towards our next class. I gave it to her and she sent me a quick text, promising to send me to details later. She asked if I could drive and I shook my head so she said she would pick me up later. I went to thank her but stopped, noticing a piece of paper on the wall. Without thinking, I walked over to it and looked at it with a small frown.

"Who's that?" I asked, staring at the picture of the smiling blonde. It said her name was Erica Reyes and she had been missing since last April. Noticing it was silent, I glanced down at the blonde beside me as she stared at the poster with a frown before turning away and swiping at her eyes.

"That's Erica." Cat whispered. "She is- was- is, I don't know but my best friend. Her and her boyfriend went missing last April."

"Who's her boyfriend?"

"Boyd. Well Vernon but we called him Boyd. They ran away, he came back before he was- he was murdered."

"Oh." I softly replied. "I'm sorry, I'm bringing up bad memories for you."

Cat shook her head. "No don't be. It's just- I miss them. I didn't always have these friends. I moved here partway through my freshman year and Erica was my only friend until Scott and Stiles started hanging out with me. So it hurts to know she's gone."

"She still might come back." I gave her a sympathetic smile, trying to sound optimistic.

Cat shook her head again, staring past me and I glanced behind me to see if she was looking at someone but there was no one there. Her eyes moved back to mine and she forced a smile. "I don't think she will."

"Do you think something happened to her?" I pressed, curious as to how much this girl knew.

Cat shrugged. "Yeah, I do."

She didn't elaborate and I got the feeling that she did know more than she let on. I just had to figure out a way to get her to talk. And suddenly, as we entered class, I realized what I had to do.

I had to catch one of the pack members doing something wolfy.

… … …


	3. Chapter 3

AN: thanks for the reviews, I've pulled focus back to my Vampire Diaries one so that's why I'm late...

... .

Checking myself out in the mirror, I fluffed the pink hair, fixing my lip gloss before grabbing my purse and heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

I looked up at my brother as he walked through the door "Out, with some friends."

"And are these friends of the furry variety."

I grinned and his eyes widened in disbelief.

"This was your first day and you already met them?"

"Not Derek but we already knew he wasn't in high school. The first person I met was actually that Catalina girl."

"She's the one with supposed psychic powers?"

I nodded. "I don't know the extent of it but in case she can read minds, I recited through my school textbooks."

He rolled his eyes. "You and your photographic memory."

"It's handy. It's true, she's dating one of them too. But not that Omega Scott, one of the Beta's, Isaac. And two of them from the alpha pack, those twins she told us were heading here are still here and friendly with the others. It's so confusing and I think we need updated information, can you talk to Alicia?"

"I'll try. By the way Mom called looking for you and asking when we're coming home."

I pulled a face at that. "Your reply?"

"When we're done traveling. If my baby sister wants to do this, I'm going to fulfill her wish before anything comes up again. She kind of sobbed at that and said she'll call later, I told her you were at a museum or something."

"Baby sister? You're 10 minutes older than me but thanks, I'll see you later Trent." I sent him a small wave and left our apartment building just as a Dark Green SUV pulled up in front of it.

The window rolled down and Cat waved at me so I opened the back door and got in, smiling at Isaac who was in the drivers seat.

"Hey." Cat said with a big grin, "So glad you could make it, we're meeting everyone else there, Scott decided to take his bike."

Off my confused look, she elaborated. "Oh, Isaac and I live at Scott's."

I frowned because I thought they lived with Derek. "Why? I mean, where's your parents?"

Cat turned to face me with a solemn look as Isaac drove. "I'm emancipated. My mom died when I was young and my dad's abusive. Isaac lost both his parents."

"Oh I'm so sorry." I murmured. I already knew that but really, I had to play dumb. "That was cool of Scott's parents to take you in."

"Well his mom did. His dad doesn't live here but he's in town and we're not big fans." Cat replied with an eye roll. "I actually own my old house after my Dad skipped town and lived there with Isaac and his… cousin, who became his guardian."

I leaned forward, hoping this was what I was waiting for. "Why don't you live there anymore?"

The much shorter girl scowled at me before glancing at Isaac who was sending her a look with a raised eyebrow. "He had to go out of town and deal with some other family business."

My heart sank and without realizing it, my heart began to beat faster as I realized that with Derek gone, I had lost my chance at the bite. What was I supposed to do now? Trent was going to go ballistic, we had spent so long gathering information and planning this trip out only to have the Alpha gone. Realizing who I was in the car with, I took a deep breath, forcing my heart beat to slow down and pushing more superficial thoughts to the surface for Cat's benefit. Cat didn't seem to notice anything odd though but when I looked up, I caught Isaac's eyes in the mirror. He was looking at me with a funny expression and I inwardly curse as I forced a smile to my face.

"Are you okay?" Isaac asked.

I nodded, "Of course."

"Tell me about you." Cat pushed. "Where did you move from, what brings you here? I mean it's Beacon Hills, no one willingly moves here."

"Didn't you?" I shot back at her.

She shrugged. "My dad moved here for work."

"So did my parents." I replied. "It's us and my twi- older brother Trent. So here we are."

By this time, we arrived at the bowling alley and we piled out of the car and went inside where everyone else was getting their shoes. I got my shoes and moved off to put them on, smiling as Scott took a seat beside me.

"So, everything at school go okay?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes, thank god for Cat, it sucks being the new girl."

He glanced over at the blonde whose head was thrown back in laughter at something Isaac had said to her. Scott looked back at me with a small, sad smile on his face. "Yeah, Cat's great that way. She has a big heart."

He still loved her, it was so obvious and I wondered what happened with that. I thought him and Cat were dating.

"We're ordering food, who wants food?" Stiles asked, sitting on the other side of Scott.

"I do." Scott replied.

"Of course you do. Lennox?"

I shook my head with a small smile. "No thank you."

"Teams." Cat yelled out, grabbing everyone's attentions. "Isaac and Scott, Ethan and Aiden, separate teams, otherwise it's completely unfair."

I looked at Scott and Stiles in confusion as the latter shrugged before replying. "They're all just really good."

"Um, Ethan, Aiden, Danny, Lydia and St- no wait-" Cat's brow furrowed before her eyes widened comically as she looked towards Stiles, Scott and myself. Almost like she knew something the rest of us didn't.

"Oh wow." She whispered. "Okay, Allison, you're on that team. Isaac, Scott, Stiles, Lennox and I will be on the other team. Losers buy the Pizza."

One of the twins, I was pretty sure it was Ethan because he was standing so close to Danny, grinned. "Why do I have this feeling that you already know we'll be buying the pizza?"

Cat grinned at him. "I have no idea what you mean."

Everyone split up and inputted our names into the computer. I was the last one to go and when it was my turn, it wasn't until I was standing up there, a bowling ball in my hand, that I realized I'd never done this before. I had never bowled before in my life and I froze, unsure of what to do.

"Go help her." Cat hissed at someone. "She doesn't know what to do."

I was so completely mortified, even more so when Stiles showed up beside me. He fidgeted a little, trying to find proper placement for his hands before thinking better of it and dropping them, instead explaining how to hold the ball and demonstrating how I should do it. I nodded to show I understood and he stood back as I swung the ball back. Unfortunately, I hadn't quite gotten the grasp of it and the ball went flying back, landing on Stiles toes. I froze mid swing when I realized that the ball was going backwards and didn't turn around until I heard him let out a cry of pain.

"I'm so sorry." I replied, even more mortified. I really wanted the ground to swallow me up, like five seconds ago. That would be nice.

"Don't worry about it." Stiles gasped, ignoring everyone's laughter behind him as he picked up the ball and handed it to me.

My face was bright red as I turned to face the pins and I quickly finished my turn, not at all surprised that I didn't hit any before I returned to where everyone was sitting and muttered something about needing the washroom as I hurried past them. I couldn't believe I let myself get so embarrassed in front of all these high school kids and ran away, completely humiliated.

I slowed down as I neared the washroom, hearing a familiar voice coming from inside and when I realized it was Cat, I glanced back to realize she was the only person missing and I wondered who she was talking to. I moved just outside the door so I could listen to her.

"I don't know, I haven't checked yet, I mean I didn't get an immediate 'hey I'm supernatural' vibe from her."

My brow furrowed as I wondered if she was talking about me.

"Look, Erica, if she was a wolf, any one of them would have noticed if I somehow missed it. Aiden and Ethan couldn't hide it from me, and I'm a lot more powerful now than I was then."

My eyes now widened in shock. Erica? Had Cat lied to me and she knew where the female werewolf was this whole time?

"Why are you so adamant that she's bad news?" There was silence for a moment before Cat spoke again. "I told you I didn't pry really, the times I did, she was going over notes for history or something."

Cat had read my mind? She was in my mind and I had passed the test and not let her see anything? This was great. Maybe I could pull this off.

"What do you mean you were in her house? Don't you think that's a little intrusive?"

Erica was in town? And in my house? How had she broken into my house?

"OK, fine, it's not that intrusive when you can't physically touch anything but what do you want me to do? Go back there and tell everyone that there's something going on with Lennox and when they ask how I know, tell them Erica's ghost told me?"

I covered my mouth with my hand to muffle any noise I might have made as I slowly backed away and walked back towards the lane, sitting down in one of the chairs in a daze.

"Are you okay?" Isaac asked, leaning forward.

I looked up at him, startled before taking a deep breath as I realized my heartbeat was probably going crazy. Nodding, I forced a smile to my face. "Yeah, just totally embarrassed by what I did earlier."

He nodded but I could tell he wasn't convinced and I inwardly groaned, trying to force myself to calm down.

"So, Lennox, you look unwell, Stiles will give you a ride home." Cat announced, crossing towards Isaac before sitting in his lap, one hand coming up to twine with the hand he just put on her lap.

"What? We just started." Stiles complained, turning away from the lane.

Cat raised an eyebrow at him. "Lennox needs a ride home."

"I can walk." I hesitantly replied, figuring that Cat had just given me an out and I was wise to take it. I quickly removed my bowling shoes, putting on my street shoes.

Cat continued staring at Stiles, who finally threw his arms up. "Fine, I'll give her a ride home."

"Wow, don't sound so excited." I muttered under my breath, noticing all the wolves plus Cat, grinning at me and I realized they could all hear me. Well I doubt Cat could hear me, maybe she picked it up from Isaac?

"Stiles, why don't you change shoes, I'll take Lennox out to your jeep, I need to talk to her about school work."

Stiles nodded as Cat stood up, motioning for me to follow. I silently stepped up beside her, glancing at her out of the corner of my eye as we left the bowling alley. I couldn't garner anything off of her, her expression pleasant as we walked across the parking lot to an older jeep. She stopped beside it and in the blink of an eye, I was pushed up against the side of the jeep.

I shrank back against it as I stared with wide eyes at the pixie like girl, the warrior in her pushing through as she glared up at me.

"What do you know?" She sneered.

I shook my head, not understanding what she was talking about before she grabbed me by the shoulders, slamming me back against the cheek. I groaned, knowing there would be bruises there tomorrow. I bruised so easily.

"Easily?" Cat pndered aloud. "Wait, so you are just human?"

I took her moment of distraction to pull away from her and slide down the side of the jeep, away from her wrath.

"Why would you think I'm not human?" I asked,

"Because you're too good at hiding your thoughts, because the last four new students turned out to be different than the rest. How are you hiding your thoughts?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I told her, trying to regain my composure.

She responded by grabbing my arm, pushing me back and holding a knife to my throat.

"How the hell did you move so fast?"

"Different from the rest." She replied, echoing her statement from moments before. "Now start talking."

"Can you remove the knife?" I whispered, feeling a little nervous now. "I can't do anything."

She pulled away, moving so fast again that I had no idea where she hid her knife.

"You ready?" Stiles asked, jogging up to them.

Cat took a step back, turning to Stiles and grabbing his arm, going still for a moment before giving him a big smile. "She is. I'll see you later, remember, make good choices."

"Rich coming from you." He called after her as she turned to walk back inside. He smiled at me before getting inside the car and I moved to the other side, hesitating before getting in.

Cat turned around, her eyes meeting mine and all I could think was, I'm not here to hurt anyone. Her head cocked to the side before she finally nodded and went back inside and I got into the jeep.

... ... ...


	4. Chapter 4

AN: thanks for the reviews, I've pulled focus back to my Vampire Diaries one so that's why I'm late... Also, I'm going to be taking November off as I take part in NANOWRIMO so please be patient.

... .

"You didn't have to drive me." I quietly said as Stiles pulled out onto the road.

"I don't mind." He assured me. "It's not safe after dark."

"It's not like I'm walking the streets of New York City or something, which really isn't as scary as people would have you believe, I've done it many times."

"New York? You lived there? Why did you move to Oregon then?"

Oh come on Lennox, keep your story straight before you do something ridiculous.

"Family stuff and I lived there um… briefly." I waved him off, acting like it was no big deal. "But really, Beacon Hills doesn't seem that scary."

"It is." He assured me. "Plus when Cat tells us to do something, we usually do it."

I couldn't stop the smile from breaking through. "You let the tiniest one call the shots? That's like having a Chihuahua in charge of a pack of wolves or something."

Stiles hands jerked on the wheel, sending me flying into the door, my head hitting the window. I grimaced at the twinge of pain and wondered if that would cause bruising too.

"Sorry." He muttered. "Thought I saw a cat running out onto the road."

He was lying. I knew he was lying and by the look he shot me, he knew that I knew he was lying but I wisely kept my mouth shut.

We arrived at my apartment shortly after and he got out of the jeep, walking me to the door, even after I assured him he didn't have to.

"I told you, it's not safe." He muttered, glancing around as we walked towards the door.

I smiled at him, even going so far as to reach over and give him a kiss on the cheek before quickly ducking into the building. As I waited for the elevator, I chanced another look outside and saw him still standing there, looking shocked. I smiled and waved before entering the waiting elevator, sighing as it took me up to my floor. I entered my apartment to see my brother on the couch, watching the TV as he ate a bowl a cereal. His eyes never left the screen as I sat down beside him, stealing the spoon so I could take a bite of the cereal. We continued sharing his cereal watching TV together. Only when the cereal was gone did he finally speak.

"Learn anything?" He asked, his eyes still glued to the episode of Family Guy.

I opened my mouth to tell him about Cat but thought otherwise, instead shrugging as I stood up again. I wanted to hear what Cat had to say before telling my brother that I had failed after only a day. "Nada. I'm gonna grab some food and go pass out. I have to go to school tomorrow."

"You're okay?" He asked, his eyes flitting briefly to mine before he did a quick once over then turned back to the TV. I know he worried about me but he wasn't like Mom and Dad who constantly hovered over me and made me feel smothered. A quick glance over was good enough for him as I nodded and walked away into the kitchen to grab something to eat.

Not finding anything I really wanted, I grabbed a banana and walked past my brother, playfully tousling his hair before continuing on down the hall to my room. Entering, I switched on the light, kicking the door closed with my foot when I saw something moving out of the corner of my eye. I didn't think, I just reacted, turning and throwing the banana with all my might. The intruder easily caught it with a small smirk as she began to peel it, breaking off a piece.

"Thanks, I was starving." Cat said, popping the piece into her mouth.

"What are you doing in my room?" I hissed. "Better yet, how the hell did you get in here?"

Her eyes drifted towards the open window and my eyebrows raised as I walked across the room, sticking my head out the window and looking around in confusion before pulling it back in.

"Seriously, how the hell did you get in here? I'm on the 5th floor."

She grinned. "Yeah, I'm pretty agile and sprightly."

I shook my head in disbelief. "Oh my god, you're one of them?"

Cat's eyes widened as she realized just what I was referring to. "What? No, god no, I can't-" She stopped, her head cocking to the side, her eyes growing distant. "Alicia? She was the one? Oh god."

"You know Alicia?" I hesitantly asked.

"tiny little thing with a voice that doesn't quite match? Yes, I know her. She passed through here a while back. I helped her escape the hunters."

"She- she spoke highly of you."

"I thought I convinced her to go home and I know for a fact Oregon wasn't her home."

"It was New York. How much do you know?"

Cat's eyes went distant and she smiled dreamily at me. "You're still reciting your history textbook, your brother on the other hand, he thinks very loudly. Did you know he liked Alicia?"

The surprise must have shown on my face because she shrugged, moving past me to sit on the bed. As she settled in, her head turned to the side as she broke out into a grin before shaking her head.

"You're talking to her, aren't you? You're talking to Erica."

Her head whipped back to mine as she narrowed her eyes, staring hard into mine. She finally nodded in understanding "So you figured out what happened to Erica then."

"She's dead."

Cat giggled, looking to the side again. "She says she prefers the term living impaired and wants me to tell you that she thinks your brother is super hot."

I scowled. "Tell her to stop ogling my brother?"

Another giggle from Cat. "Erica said she's dead, not deaf, she can hear you just fine."

"Why not just use the front door?" I asked.

"Because I wanted to take you by surprise so I can get the whole story without you trying to dodge me. Stop that."

I looked up at her in surprise, thinking she was talking to Erica but her scowl was pointed directly at me. "What?" I asked.

"Stop reciting your history text." She told me. "I know it very well, you're just boring me with the facts."

"It's habit." I told her.

"If you want my help, then stop. You can't keep things from me."

"Who says I wanted your help?" I cautiously asked.

She tilted her head to the side as she looked at me, smirking a little when her eyes drifted towards Erica.

"What?" I asked, a little frustrated at a conversation going on, where I could only hear half of it.

"That's exactly what it's like trying to get information from you." The little blonde replied with a raised eyebrow having picked up on that thought from me. "Stray thoughts get through if I really focus and I'm sure if I pushed it enough, I can find out everything I need to but I'm not like that, I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt."

"Why?" I suspiciously asked.

"Because you were telling the truth when you said you weren't here to hurt anyone. Because from what little I do know, you desperately need help."

"Again, who says I wanted your help? I didn't come here looking for you."

The warmth drained from her face at my tone as she stood up, her hands on her hips and I wondered if I just screwed up my chance for help.

"Cut the crap Lennox. I came here, despite Erica begging me not to. I snuck out on my boyfriend and best friend and you have no idea how impossible that is to do. The moment they find out I'm not in my room, they're going to flip-"

As if on cue, her phone began to ring and she pulled it out, shooting me a glare before she answered, turning away from me. I couldn't hear what she was saying but I could tell the conversation was getting heated by the way she was throwing her free hand up in the air before tugging on her hair. I sighed, glancing around, unable to shake the feeling that someone was watching me, which was probably true. The spirit of Erica was more than likely glaring at me or out in the front room ogling my brother, which if you ask me was not cool.

"Lennox?" My eyes shot to the door just as Cat turned around, her eyes wide as she looked at the door.

"Is everything okay?" My brother asked through the door. "I heard voices."

"I'll call you back." Cat told whoever was on the phone.

Even from where I was standing, I could hear the voice protesting on the other line as Cat lowered the phone and turned it off, slipping it into her pocket just as Trent opened the door to my room. He stopped, looking between the two of us before his eyes finally rested on Cat, probably trying to figure out why she looked so familiar.

"This is Cat." I reluctantly told him. "_Thee_ Cat."

"You say that like I'm famous." Cat said, smiling widely at Trent as she stepped forwards with a hand held out to shake my brothers.

But Trent knew exactly who she was as he looked down at her hand before his eyes drifted back up to hers before moving to meet mine.

"Smart boy." Cat said, her smile growing. "But I'm a lot more different then when I met Alicia, I no longer need to touch someone to learn what I need to."

Trent's eyes almost bulged out of his head and I could practically see him mentally scrambling to try to block his thoughts.

"Wait, how did you get in here?" My brother asked.

Cat motioned towards the window and Trent looked at me again but all I could do was shrug. We were on the fifth floor, he obviously knew that, and here this girl was, acting as if it was no big deal.

"Why are you here then?" He asked.

"Well, first I was here because Erica is nosy and doesn't trust anyone but now, you guys need help, so, tell me everything yourselves and I'll try to help before the cavalry comes busting in here."

"Cavalry?" I asked aloud.

"It doesn't matter." She replied, sitting down on the bed. "So tell me, why are you guys really here?"

Trent and I exchanged a look before he gave a small nod and crossed the room towards me, sitting down on the floor before pulling me with him. I sighed, grabbing his hand and with a deep breath, looked up at Cat, ready to tell my story.

… … …


End file.
